Christmas Wonderland
by mai joey forever
Summary: its a few weeks to xmas and yugi, joey, tristan, tea and serenity are all spending xmas together while mai,kabia and duke are spending xmas alone will the gang meet up with everyone and find out the true meaning of xmas main pairing jm then kt st
1. Default Chapter

CHRISTMAS WONDER-LAND

This is my first fic so go easy on me. Now if a few things are wrong in this I'm sorry I don't know that much about yu-gi-oh.

This will be short because I don't really know how to begin this.

CHAPTER 1: DEFAULT CHAPTER

AGE'S: yugi: 12

Joey: 18

Tristan: 18

Tea: 17 ½

Duke: 17

Mai: 18

Kabia: 19

Serenity: 13

It's been a few years after battle city tournament yugi, Joey, tea, Tristan and serenity have all stuck together since. Mai went her own way and no one has heard anything from her since. While Duke has released a new dice game which is sweeping the country and for Kabia he is still a pain in the butt and plotting his come back to finally defeat Yugi. Joey he lives on his own with his sister serenity. The gang is in school there in their last class for the day Joey and Tristan are in maths along with Kabia while serenity is in music along with yugi. Tea isn't in she is gone out Christmas shopping.

Okay I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	2. memroys

Chapter 2: 224

Joey and Tristan are just sitting in math's daydreaming while the teacher went on about algebra (snore).

Joeys P.O.V:

Oh man is this boring or what, what the hic is this teacher going on about. I can barley keep my eyes open well at least I can think about Christmas .Ummmmm lovely food, turkey with gravy. I can't wait I can almost taste it all ready. I wonder what the gang got me for Christmas hopefully something better than last year. Now I don't mean to be mean the best thing to have for Christmas is having them around but a man expects at least something.

Memory:

Joey got up looked at his clock and seen it was 1 o clock in the afternoon. It was Christmas day and he was usually up a lot earlier. He thought to himself wondering what he was at last night then he hopped out of bed and landed on a water balloon now he remembered what he was doing last night some carolers had came back after Joey had poured a bucket of water of them they had started to egg his house. He and Tristan had held them off till 3 in the morning when suddenly a stray egg had hit a neighbors house and the cops where called. So Joey put on his clothes he could hear the whole gang laughing and having fun downstairs. He ran down the stairs and into the sitting room everyone was sitting around the fire. They had all opened their presents. "Oh man why didn't you wake me up" then Tristan ran over to Joey and put him in a headlock and said "wake you up it's the second hardest thing to do" "what's the first?" "Getting you to stop snoring". Everyone started to laugh while Joey gets out of the headlock and does a flying tackle at Tristan who just dodges it and Joey goes flying into the Christmas tree. Yugi then walks over to Joey and asks if he wants to open his presents. That made Joey grin and asked where were they and yugi said you're sitting on them. Joey then moves his hand under him trying to feel for a present the first one that he found was serenity's it was a cooking book, then he found Tristan's it was a box full of water balloons Tristan just said after last night he would need them, then he found yugi's present it was pretty cool it was a photo that was enlarged to a size of a poster it was a picture of everyone straight after battle city ,they where all standing in front of a fountain, yugi was standing beside tea and burkra Tristan and duke where standing as close as possible to serenity and Mai had Joey's arms wrapped around her and Joey was wearing his famous grin and Kabia was walking away in the backround. Then Joey went looking for tea's but he couldn't find it tea had said she was apart of the carolers last night.

END OF MEMROY

"OH CRAP!!!" Joey had forgot all about getting presents for the gang and he was broke he was going to have to get a job but where? Okay I'll just go to the mall tomorrow and ask around.

By this time everyone was looking at Joey he had just screamed out on crap. The teacher then started to walk over to Joey and said "what is so crap Joseph Wheeler" Joey was starting to go red and then he just said "having to leave this class now and not being able to see you until another two days it's a nightmare" the teacher just replied "don't worry I'll just give you extra homework to remind you about me" then the bell rang and everyone ran out the door before she could give them any homework. Joey and Tristan walked to the exit of the school where they would usually meet serenity and yugi. They had all started to walk home they all told each other what they where doing for the weekend serenity and tea where going to a concert, Tristan said that he had entered a motorbike competition and had to work on his bike and yugi had to help his grandpa clean up the shop Joey didn't tell them he had to go to the mall to look for a job he felt a bit embarrassed.

So what do you think? Don't worry it will get much more interesting. I will update very soon I'm just a bit busy with homework.


End file.
